


Hell On Earth

by AngelBaby76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Blood and Gore, Dean in Purgatory, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Sam Winchester, Leviathans, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Parental Dean, Post-Purgatory, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be a one night stand, one last hurrah before Dean was sent packing to the fiery pits of hell. Dean would have been out of there as fast as he could, never carrying to stay the night. That was just too personal. One night turned to all weekend and for once in his life, Dean craved being normal. He didn't want to leave his woman. Then Dean is sent to hell, not realizing what that weekend would produce. Several years later, their paths cross as Danicka s thrown into something very sinister. And her past with the Winchesters put her life in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast of Characters

 Danicka Mitchel: Journalist who works for an up and coming CEO. Has a past that involves the Winchesters.

 

Dean Winchester: Is sent packing to Hell. But before he does, he decides to have one last hurrah. Now, several years later, the woman he bagged is in need of some help.

Sam Winchester: Wants to help Danicka despite Dean's distrust of her.


	2. Just Give me One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's clock is ticking and it won't belong before Hell Hounds come knocking at his door. He finds himself in a bar, where he meets a woman.

A pair of jade green eyes scanned the crowded club, full lips wrapping around the rim of a beer. The club was packed, writhing bodies on the dance floor were loud music pumped from the speakers above his head. IT wasn't his type of scene, but it was the only thing that was open this time of the night. Plus, the woman were kinda hot. He smiled and drank his beer as he watched the woman dance on the floor. His time was ticking down and he had an itch to scratch. One last party.  


“Can I have a Scotch plus?” A husky feminine voice came from his right.

He turned his head and smiled at the red head. Her hair was almost maroon in the disco lights, her eyes heavily lined with eyeliner. A sliver halter top hung nicely on her, showing him a pair of very full breasts. “Hi.”

The woman turned her head at the sound of the low voice to see a man sitting next to her wearing a blue suit and tie, the collar undone. He had short dark hair and green eyes. “Not interested.” She snapped. She sighed and looked at the small watch on her left wrist and then turned her head, scanning the crowd.

“Waiting for someone?” The man smiled, grabbing a bowl of peanuts and popping them in his mouth.

She turned to look at him and took the glass of Scotch in her hands. “Yeah...” She tipped her head back and in two long swallows, finished the drink.

He smiled and extended his hand. “My name is Dean.”

She sighed and extended her hand. “Danicka.”

“Nice to meet you Danicka.” His eyes did a quick sweep, landing back on her eyes. They so very green. “So..who's this jerk keeping a beautiful woman like yourself waiting?” Dean popped a peanut in his mouth.

“I'm such a loser.” She sighed and put her face in her hands. "Not actually waiting on someone..more like trying to escape.”

Dean laughed. “Well..we all make mistakes.”  
  
“Dinner and a movie.” She sighed and took a drink of her beer. “Met this guy, we hit it off, dinner..than a movie...”

Dean chuckled and looked down at his phone, ignoring a text from his brother. “Yeah..seems like a good time..but..you are here alone..didn't go so well, did it?”

“Date from hell. Didn't make to dessert."

Dean shook his head. “Dating, right..blleecch.” He took a shot of whiskey.

She smiled and turned her head to look at him. “What's the option? I don't see my self settling down any time soon.”

Dean licked his lips and looked at her, a smile tugging on his face. They exchanged some looks and Dean looked back down at his phone. “Well..that's something you don't hear every day.”

Danicka laughed and crossed her legs, sitting back in her chair. “What...are you ready for the big 'C',” She squinted her eyes at him. Her eyes darted to his left hand. No ring. This wasn't like her, hitting on some random guy in a bar,but there was something about this man sitting across from her.

Dean chuckled nervously. This woman was amazing. Most girls he found in clubs or bars were eager to find Mr. Right. Easily swayed by a few words. Dean always had to make the first move. But here this beautiful woman was coming on to him. He swirled his drink and took another sip. “Not exactly.”

She smiled and looked into his eyes, biting her lower lip. Her eyes did a sweep of his clothing attire. “Nice suit by the way.” Dean looked down and ran his hand down his blue tie and looked up at her. “Most men don't dress this nice in clubs.” She licked her lips. “I like it.” Danicka couldn't stop herself. This wasn't her, but something about this man...made her brave.

“Well..it's an interesting line of work.' He took a sip of his drink.

She reached for the fresh beer the bartender gave her, catching his eye just for a minute. She then turned back to Dean. “What line is that?”

Dean nervously licked his lips, trying to think of what to tell her. “FBI.”

Danicka's eyes widened. 'Wow..FBI huh...I hear the hours suck.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah just a bit.” He watched as she swirled her finger over the mouth of the beer, sliding her eyes up, looking at him through her long lashes.

“Are you on a case?”

“Was..” Dean raised his hand, signalling for the bartender and held up his glass. “We are just finishing up.”

“But..I guess it pays the bills, huh?”

“Yeah.” He smiled at her, his eyes landing on her mouth, watching it move as she spoke. “I've had a fortunate year.”

“Well..” She raised her beer bottle. “May you have many more.”

Dean smiled and clinked his Scotch glass to hers. “ _Arigato_.”

She took a sip of her beer. “You speak Japanese? Impressive.”

Dean shrugged. “Only enough to get by.”

“Well...look at you.”

Dean nodded and looked down at the table. “Yeah....look at me.” Dean was frustrated by this whole conversation. This woman was asking way too many personal questions for his liking, by now, he'd be asking her to leave. But she wasn't going out that easily. When he looked back up, she was looking at him. He saw her green eyes darken just a bit and she licked her lips. “So...”

“Wanna move this conversation somewhere else?” She smiled taking the last sip of her beer.

Dean looked at her, shocked at what he just heard. He was certain things weren't going to progress any further, that he was being shot down. But when he heard her utter that question, it left him speechless. “Uh.....sure.”


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Years Later

“So, uh, how was your “date” last night?” Sam Winchester slid out of the passenger seat of the black Impala, shutting the passenger door with a thud. He knew regarding Dean, he didn't date. He was affectionately known as the  _One Night Stand Bandit._  
  
Dean groaned and took a pair of sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and slid them on his face. “My head is pounding. I drank way too much last night.” He shuddered at the memory of the night. “Worst mistake of my life.”  
  
They walked up the sidewalk to where a two story colonial style house stood. Tapped around the tree and on the front door, hung a yellow Police tape. Several officers were moving in and out of the house and one was standing guard just behind the tape.  
  
He extended his hands as he saw the two men dressed in suits walk up to him. “Hold it right there..this is a crime scene.”  
  
Dean slid his hand into the inside pocket and took out the badge, flipping it open. “Agent Perry..this here is my partner Agent Sims.” He slid the badge back into his pockets.  
  
The Officer was young, Dean was assuming fresh out of [boot camp](http://www.supernaturalfanfiction.com/Story/25576/Hell-on-Earth/2/). He had the look of eagerness to please in his eyes. “Feds aren't due here for another day.”  
  
Dean darted Sam a look, than turned his attention back to the young cop. “Well..we were in the area already, so they phoned us to come look at the scene.”  
  
The cop looked at them for a long while, trying to decide if they were snowing him or not. He reached over and held up the yellow tape. “CSI is photographing any evidence. Body, or what's left of it...” The young officer paused, feeling the bile creep up into the back of his throat. “ is still in the place it was found. Meat wagon due here in an hour, so you have until then. The widow is in the kitchen, she's answering a few questions from the local PD, but please feel free to question her.”  
  
Dean bent under the tape and walked into the house, dodging a few cops as they walked outside. The metallic smell entered his nose.He would never get used to the smell. Blood, and lots of it, was splattered along the walls and the couch. Bits of gore clumped into the carpet and that was about it.  
  
“What ever this was...” Sam grimaced as he looked at the blood, then the lumps of gore all over the carpet. “Didn't leave much behind, did it?”  
  
Dean noticed a mass over by the sofa and walked over to it, squatting down. It was black and oily and covered the wooden floor. He took out the pen from his pocket and stuck it in the goop. He lifted the pen up and watched as the ooze dropped off his pen and back onto the floor, watching it as it maintained its shape. He hesitated for just a second and then stuck his finger into it, lifting it to his nose. “Hey, Sam. Come over here.” Dean looked up to make sure no cops were around watching them.  
  
Sam was kneeling over the fireplace, examining the blood splatter. He looked up when he heard Dean to see him kneeling by the black ooze. “What's up?”  
  
“This.” Dean looked at the floor, sighing. “Have you ever seen this before?” He ran his finger over the couch, his fingers coming back with the ooze. He grimaced and shook his hand, the goop splattering on the floor. He watched as the drops began to move, gliding across the floor. The black ooze that had been on the floor began to slowly move, stretching and growing. The two halves morphed together, becoming one large mass. “What the hell?”  
  
The mass withered around the floor, stretching than snapping back to its original shape. It repeated this for a few seconds and then a mouth appeared from the middle of the ooze. Long, sharp pointed teeth snaked out of a large maw that stretched the length of the ooze.  
  
“Is..is that a mouth?” Sam whispered as he knelt down by his brother, touching the ooze with his finger. “What the hell is this Dean?”  
  
Dean reached into the inside pocket of his suite and took out the silver flask. He opened the lid taking a draw on the last contents of the flask. He then took out his pen scooping up the ooze with the end and placing it in the flask. He quickly screwed the lid tight. “I don't know. Maybe Bobby has an idea.' He stood up from the floor placing the silver flask back inside his pocket. “Let's go talk to the widow, maybe she has an idea.”  
  
***  
Danicka Mitchel had just turned 31 and her life was at a crossroads. She had [completed](http://www.supernaturalfanfiction.com/Story/25576/Hell-on-Earth/2/) a journalist degree a year ago, but she just wasn't happy with it, it was last ditch effort to do something with her life. She found herself in a [job](http://www.supernaturalfanfiction.com/Story/25576/Hell-on-Earth/2/) with a huge company owned by a billionaire businessman on his way to becoming a congress man. She was young, she was attractive and caught the eye of the founder of the business.  
  
Danicka would never put herself in such a position, but the salary increase was like a beacon and she did the unthinkable. She slept with him. All to get a leg up in the company and soon she found herself in his entourage, his personal assistant. But a year into the [job](http://www.supernaturalfanfiction.com/Story/25576/Hell-on-Earth/2/) and he changed. It seemed to Danicka, that her boss, Dick Roman, had become cold, calculating. Something up his sleeve. She noticed too many secret meetings behind closed doors. Meetings she was not allowed to attend.  
  
She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at the computer screen, taking off her black rimmed [glasses](http://www.supernaturalfanfiction.com/Story/25576/Hell-on-Earth/2/), rubbing the spot between her eyes. Her eyes slid to a picture frame sitting next to the computer and smiled. It was a picture of her sitting on the couch her arms held out at arms length, smiling at the camera. In her lap was a little girl around four, dark, curly hair tied up into pig tails. Her little arms were around her mother's neck giving her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Danicka heard a door open and she looked over her desk to see her boss's office door swing open, several men stepping out. Dick was right behind them, shaking their hands, patting them on the backs. She sat the picture back on her desk and quickly got up from her chair as he approached her desk.  
  
“Ms. Mitchel,” Dick Roman smiled at her and smoothed his red tie. “I wasn't expecting you to be here so late. Don't you have a daughter to get to?”  
  
“My mom's watching her...I was..uh...working on the proposal you gave me to type.”  
  
Dick smiled at her looking at her with his eyes. Something about them sent a shiver through her. “That can wait. Goodnight Ms. Mitchel.”  
  
Danicka watched as he walked down the hallway to the elevators. That was his cue to go home and she knew that what Dick said, went. She grabbed her tan overcoat and slid it over her white sweater and black slacks, fastening the belt in front. She was about to grab her purse when she heard the vibrations of her phone coming from the desk. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw her mother's number. “Mom, is everything OK? I'm leaving work right now, I should be there in ten minutes.”  
  
“Danicka..” Her mother's voice was strained. “I need you to come home.”  
  
Danicka grabbed her purse already half way to the elevator and frantically pushed the elevator button. “Is it Sophia?”  
  
“It's...it's your father.”  
  
***  
Dean and Sam walked into the huge kitchen, seeing the woman sitting at a kitchen table. Sitting in the woman's lap was a little girl around four. Her green eyes were wide, watching the officers walk in and out of the kitchen.  
  
Dean reached into his pocket and took out his badge. “Agent Perry and Sims.”  
  
The woman looked at Dean's badge, then to his face holding her gaze to him for a few seconds. Her eyes than shifted over to Sam, looking at his badge. “I've already talked to the cops.”  
  
“Just procedure ma'am.” Dean looked around the kitchen, the now simmering pot of sauce sat on the stove. Celery and tomatoes had been sliced and still on the cutting board. This had happened when they were about to sit to dinner. Dean then looked a the little girl in the woman's lap. He saw the red rim around her eyes, her nose was red and her thumb placed in her mouth. She was clutching onto a stuffed yellow duck. “Can I ask what happened..” Dean took out his notebook to get her name. “Mrs. Mitchel?”  
  
“It's Katherine.” Katherine Mitchel stood up from the table, placing the little girl on her hip. “I'm sorry..but I need to put her down..it's..it's past her bedtime.”  
  
“Take your time.” Dean said, watching the woman walk out of the kitchen.  
  
They both turned their heads as they heard commotion coming from the living room. A woman's voice, very angry.  
  
“This is my parents house! My daughter is staying here and you're telling me I can't come inside?”  
  
Dean walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where he saw a woman standing near the door, popping off to the young cop, who's face was beat red. She was tall, long, honey blond hair pulled into a low ponytail. A tan over coat, black slacks and a white cream top accented her body. Her green eyes danced with anger.  
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
The woman turned at the sound of the low, deep voice and was confronted to a man in a blue suite, short dark hair and green eyes. Standing next to him was a taller man, shaggy hair gracing the collar of his suit. She had dated a cop for a year and she knew the rules and regulations of the department. Long hair on a suite? Unheard of. “Who the hell are you?” She was surprised when they both flashed their badges. She looked at them, then the men who showed them. “FBI my ass. What department are you from?”  
  
Dean nervously scratched the back of his neck. “ Uh..Washington D.C...office.”  
  
The woman took out her phone and flipped it open. “Name and number of your superior.”  
  
Dean glanced a look over at Sam who's face registered the same look of shock he was wearing he was sure of it. “Uhh...” He took out his badge trying to find the [business card](http://www.supernaturalfanfiction.com/Story/25576/Hell-on-Earth/2/). “I know it's right here.”  
  
Sam quickly took out is badge, handing the woman the card, giving him his best smile.“Right there.”  
  
She looked at Dean, her green eyes holding their accusatory glare. She looked down at the card and noticed the name and number. She punched in the number than looked at the two men, placing [the phone](http://www.supernaturalfanfiction.com/Story/25576/Hell-on-Earth/2/) to her ear. She heard a click and then a voice. “Thank you for calling Agent Samson.”  
  
She put a hand on her hip glaring at Dean, than Sam. “Yes..I have your two agents...Perry and Sims..and checking their credentials please.”  
  
In a cabin in Sioux Falls, Iowa stood a man in a kitchen, an apron tied around his waist. He cradled [the phone](http://www.supernaturalfanfiction.com/Story/25576/Hell-on-Earth/2/) to his hear as he stirred a pot of sauce. He put the spoon in his mouth than turned around, opening the pantry door. “Yes..I have Agents and Perry investigating a murder.”  
  
Dean noticed the woman's face pale and she quickly ended the call. She put a shaky hand to her mouth. “My father is dead?”  
  
Sam looked at Dean, than at the woman. “I'm sorry..Ms...”  
  
“Mitchel. Danicka.” She then put her gaze onto Dean. “Agent Perry...so, I finally get a last name.”  
  
Dean balked, knowing his cover was about to be blown. He let out a breath looking at the woman. _Crap, crap_ , he thought,  _Where do I know you from?_  
  
She snorted. “I knew you wouldn't remember. Just proves my point. Now, excuse me...are we done here?”  
  
“Uh..we still have more questions...”  
  
Danicka held up the card Sam had given her. “I have your cell [phones](http://www.supernaturalfanfiction.com/Story/25576/Hell-on-Earth/2/)..so if I think of anything, I'll be sure to call you.” She extended her hand. “Thank you Agents Perry and Sims, but unless you have anything else, we are done.”  
  
“Wow..” Sam said a few miles later, the Impala roaring to the hospital. Dean had a tip from the nurse he met last night, that a few bodies had showed up at the morgue. All with different organs missing. “That was awkward back there, wasn't it?”  
  
Dean gripped the wheel, frowning. Danicka Mitchel. That was a name Dean was sure he's never hear again. They had spent a fantastic weekend together, but the moment a job came up, Dean was gone. Never to look back. Or, so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Several weeks had passed and Danicka never heard from the mysterious federal agents who had swept into her town. The one thing she was thankful for, Dean never once seemed like he recognized her. Which was fine by her.  She was glad Dean _Whatshisname_ never flourished into anything too terribly serious. They had spent a very nice weekend, holed up in her apartment, never getting out of bed. Except to order take out, than they would just hop back into the sack. Then. Just like that, he was gone. 

Her job was getting weirder and weirder. Her boss was acting very suspicious, still holding his secret meetings. What was even more odd, she hardly dictated for him anymore or sat in the meetings. She was kept out of the loop. 

What had happened at her parents house was still fresh in her mind. And her daughter's. The little girl hardly spoke and had nightmares in the middle of the night. Danicka was very well throwing around the idea of quitting her job. She had enough stashed away, she could afford it for a few months. Just until things calmed down.

 

***

 

 

Things for Sam and Dean wasn't that keen either.  The ooze they had found at the crime scene was something the boys had never dealt with. Leviathans. Nasty creatures that had been around since the dawn of creation. When Castiel had opened Purgatory, he unleashed them. Now they were roaming around the world, taking over hosts.   

Now they were shacked  up in some road side motel in a town just outside of Chicago. Sam was on the lap top and Dean was sipping  his beer, a smile on his face. He let out a sigh as he plopped down the bed and rubbed his hands together. He grabbed the quarter from the bedside table and plopped it in the slot. Magic Fingers was his drug.  He let out a huge sigh, closed his eyes and settled deeper into the pillow.

Sam looked up as Dean sighed to see his brother on the bed, a smile on his face. “Can ya keep it down?” 

Dean smiled and grabbed his beer. “Been a long week Sammie..just let me have my peace, huh?” 

A buzzing sound filled the motel room and Sam looked up to see his phone vibrating just in front of him. He flipped open the phone and leaned back in his chair. “What's up Bobby?” 

“Hey guys..got something for ya..just in Chicago. There's a report of patients missing.” Sam pressed the speaker phone and placed it on the table. 

“Got ya on speaker Bobby.” Sam reached over and grabbed the bottle of beer. “How is this our job?” 

“ Y'all remember Officer Mills..?” 

“Yeah.” By now Dean had sat up on the bed, his full attention on the phone. “What about it?” 

“Well..she was in the hospital a few days ago, routine surgery. Long story short..Leviathan are eating the patients. She found this case for me in Chicago, says it points to what happened on her end.” 

Sam sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. “ What the hell is going on here Bobby?” 

“You got me. But I have you meeting with Danicka Mitchel over at Chicago Memorial. She is the personal assistant of the man who owns a chunk of the hospital. Seems when a billionaire's hospital is getting a bad rap, he sticks his nose into it.” 

Dean sighed and slumped his head. “IS there anyone else we can talk to, other than Ms. Mitchel?” 

Sam looked up from the phone, shocked at his brother's actions. Sam knew something was up between Dean and that woman that had met a few weeks ago. Dean had become very quiet after that. No matter how many times Sam asked his brother what was wrong, he always got the same answer. Mind your buisness. 

“Mr. Roman is very insistent we speak to her. She handles the media aspect of the hospital. Is there an issue Dean?” 

Dean got up from the bed and sat the beer on the table. “Nope.” He walked over to the closet and took out his suit, slamming the bathroom door closed.  

Sam ended the call and quickly looked up the name Dick Roman, hoping to shed some light onto this man that had been in the news so recently. Then it clicked. Dick Roman Enterprises. Sam quickly typed in Dick Roman Enterprises into the search engine and clicked on the first hit. It was about a new food additive that they were introducing to food. He sighed and shut the lap top, his finger drumming on the lid.

 

**

Danicka slowly paced back and forth in front of the Morgue door. Her high heeled boots tapped out an annoyance as she pulled back the sleeve of her black pants suit, and sighed. She hated late people. 

She had to blame that on Roman. He was very adamant that people be on time or there would be hell to pay. He was very anxious for Casey to meet with the FBI so word of this wouldn't spread. The last thing he needed was a bad mark on his business. Not with the new launch just days away. 

She heard the ding of the elevator and she turned just as the men stepped out of the elevator. Her bad mood just got worse as she recognized the two “FBI” agents. She put a hand on her slim hip. “Agents Perry...and Sims, was it? Funny meeting you again.” 

Dean did a quick sweep of the woman before him. Her long hair was swept up into a French Twist, her forehead covered with a sideways bangs. She had a touch of make up on, her full lips twisted into a frown. She had on a practical, but feminine black pant suit, with a purple blouse underneath. 

“I wouldn't frown like that,” Dean smiled at her. “It gives you wrinkles.” He pointed to the crease on her forehead. 

Danicka sighed and lifted up her wrist, showcasing a very expensive watch. A present from Dick himself.. “You are 20 minutes late. And Mr. Roman doesn't like to be kept waiting.” 

Dean smiled and opened the door, pushing it open. He gestured for her. “Then after you.” 

Danicka walked into the morgue hit with the smell of formaldehyde. She let out a gasp and placed her jacket sleeve over her mouth. She watched as Dean and Sam brushed past her, not evening missing a step. This told her that they had done this a few times. 

They approached the mortician on call. A tall, gaunt looking man with dark circles under his eyes, swimming in his lab coat. He was the right person for this line of work, for he looked like death himself “Agents Perry..Sims.” He shook both their hands and then turned to the stunning woman standing behind them. He smiled and extended his hand. “Ms. Mitchel. Such a pleasure.” 

Danicka glanced at the glove, feeling her stomach lurch. “So..the body?” 

The man's smile fell from his face and he picked up a chart. “Slot five..be sure to put everything back where you found it.” 

Dean smiled and handed Danicka a glove, where she just looked at it. “Gotta have the gloves sweetheart. Don't want that goop getting on that manicure of yours.” 

She frowned at him, snatching the glove from him. “I'm just here to make sure nothing is leaked to the media.” The smell was really making her nauseous and she wanted to get this over with. 

She followed them to where the lockers were kept and Dean slid open compartment five, where a body lay beneath a clear zip up bag. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She stood back as Sam unzipped the bag, a huge stench filled the air. 

Dean looked over when Danicka gasped and turned his head. “Do you need to step outside?” 

She shook her head and forced a smile. “No..no..I'm fine...” 

Sam slid on the gloves and took a scalpel from the table next to him and began to poke the body. “There's more of his black ooze Dean..look right there..where this guys pancreas should be.” 

“So..you're Doctors too? This just gets more interesting by the second.” She put a hand to her mouth, just wishing they would hurry up. 

Dean looked up and smiled at her. “All part of the job...” He noticed her face was turning green. “Do you need to step outside?” 

Danicka nodded. “ Yeah..I'll..just be outside.” 

She turned on her heels pushing open what she thought was the exit, but instead it led her to where the examining rooms were. Several bodies lay on the cold metal tables and she stopped dead in her tracks. The scene before her shocked her to no end, she couldn't find the strength to move her legs. 

It was the morgue attendant they had met earlier. He was hunched over a body and Danicka could hear a sickening crunch. Fear gripped her stomach, threatening to make her loose her lunch as she saw him tear something off the body. She put a hand to her mouth as he put the chunk into his mouth, tearing it off. She watched in horror as the mortician's mouth open wider and wider. It opened so wide, his head touched the back of his shoulder. His mouth grew larger, rows of sharp teeth slid down replacing his old ones. She started to back up, feeling behind her for the door. 

She almost let out a scream as a hand clasped around her mouth, a hand on her hip and a warm breath in her ear. “Don't scream.” The husky voice whispered. “Just back out, slowly.” 

Danicka slowly backed up not watching where she was going. Instead, her vision was on the thing in front of her. Never in her wildest imaginations did she ever think she would come across something like that. It was straight out of her nightmares. She bumped into something hard and it began to rattle. She turned her head just as she noticed she had ran into the examining table, the tray holding the instruments tittered on the edge. She held her breath as the tray finally tipped over, spilling its contents onto the floor. 

“RUN!” Dean barked as he grabbed hold of Danicka's arm, pulling her out of the room. 

She let out a small scream as she turned to run, tripping over the tray. She fell painfully to her left knee, feeling the bits of glass bite into her skin. She turned her head to see the mortician walking towards her. She felt fear grip her insides, making the bile run up into her throat. Dean reached down and yanked her to her feet as they bolted for the door.

 


	5. Sophia Grace

The little girl sat in her twin size bed covered with a Disney Princess comforter, holding onto a yellow toy duck by the name of Quakers, clutched tightly against her chest. Her thumb was in her mouth, her dark mass of girls tumbled down her back. Her nose and cheeks were splashed with freckles, her jade green eyes surrounded by thick, dark lashes. Those pair of eyes were open wide, looking at the corner in her room next to the dresser.

  
Standing next to the dresser, was a man in a tan trench coat. He had a smile on his face and put a finger to his lips, to shush her. Sophia clutched her duck tighter to her body and sank down in the comforter, the sheets covering her face, only her eyes peeked out. She wanted to cry out for her Grandma, but didn't want to bother her with silly old nightmares. Sophia knew this man was not a threat. For as long as she could remember, he would come to her room and just stand in the corner. Watching her. He had told her one night that he was an Angel.

But Sophia thought that was foolish, he didn't have any wings or a halo. He looked like an ordinary man.

The sound of footsteps on the wooden floor outside her door, made Sophia turn her head. She saw the shadow fall under the door, blocking the light from the hallway. She heard the squeak of the door as it opened and she almost let out a scream. But it was just her grandmother and she quickly shut her eyes, feigning to be asleep. She could smell the hint of peppermint as her grandmother leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

When Sophia heard the door shut, she opened her eyes to see that the man in the corner was gone. She slid down deeper into her covers and held onto her duck. She kept her eyes on the corner, hoping he would come back, but sleep over took her.

 

 

**  
Dean knew Danicka was a little freaked out about what happened at the morgue, but there was no time to hold her hand through it. She had to know what she was dealing with and there was on time to ease her into it.

They arrived at a diner, to see it was jammed packed with hungry customers. Dean knew something was a little off about the scene, the diners seemed a little too happy, content, placent. Dean walked up to the hostess stand to see a man walk by.

“Hey..” He looked at the name tag on the suspenders. “Brandon...can we get a booth?”

The man turned around and sighed. “The hostess will seat you...do I look like a freakin' hostess to you?”

Dean glared at him, clenching his jaw. “Do..do you wanna look like a hostess?”

The man glared at Dean and turned and walked off. Sam hit Dean on the arm. “That..that didn't really make sense what you just said.”

“What was that?” Dean asked in amazement. “I sure hope we don't get Brandon's section.”

They were seated at the table and put in their orders. When her coffee arrived, Danicka kept her eyes on the cup of coffee in her hand, watching the steam rise from the hot liquid. All around her was the sounds of the diner. The clink of silverware, the drum of conversations that didn't mean anything to her. All her focus was on what she had just witnessed at the morgue.

She looked up to see Dean and Sam both staring at her. “So..let me guess..you guys aren't FBI?”

“No. We aren't.” Sam scooted his water glass in front of him.

“W..what was that...thing...back in the morgue?” Danicka was still in shock, her body numb.

“Leviathan.” Dean turned his head to see the man standing at the hostess station and he flagged him over. “WE need some answers Danicka."

She snorted and took a sip of her coffee. “You need answers? You have no idea.” She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. “You lied to me.”

Dean shook his head and stood up from the table. The man he had signaled over, took a seat across from Danicka. He was an older man with a beard and slicked back thinning hair. He had on the same suit as Sam and Dean. “This is Bobby..he has some information on what we are dealing with here.'

He extended his hand. “Ms. Mitchell.” Danicka hesitated for a brief second, than took the mans hand. He unbuttoned his jacket and looked at Sam and Dean. “So..just got back from the morgue about that missing camper that was found. Bite wounds were similar to an animal attack..but he still has ventricles and change..so we're not talking werewolf. And a Windego don't leave no scraps.”

Danicka looked at the men as they processed the information. She held up her hand. “Uhh..excuse me..did you just say Werewolf?”

“Yes.” Dean turned his head to see her face. He turned back to Bobby. “So..what are you thinking?”

At that moment, a plate was practically thrown on the table. “Sandwich and salad combo go to Sasquatch here...” Brandon sighed as he threw Dean's plate at him. “TDK slammer for Ken Doll here.” He grabbed Bobby's plate off the cart. “Heart smart plate here for creepy uncle.” He turned to Casey and smiled. “And a salad for _Ms.Imjustwatchingmyweight_.” Danicka leaned back as he slammed the salad down on the table, salad dressing splashing on the table.

Dean looked up at Brandon. “What is your problem?”

He pointed a finger at Dean. “You are my problem.” He glared at Dean one last time and stormed off to the kitchen.

Danicka took a napkin and cleaned off the salad dressing that had landed on her suit jacket. “Well...looks like Brandon has his flare all up in a bunch.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah there goes his 18%.”

Bobby shook his head. “Anyway..as I was saying...this is nothing we have ever seen before boys...seems these things can't be killed...”

Danicka sat down her fork. “Are you saying..what was in the morgue..can't be killed..how is that possible?”

Sam wiped his mouth on the napkin and slid over a leather bound journal that was worn in some spots. He flipped open the page and pointed, turning the book to her. “Leviathan. Are nasty..nasty creatures.”

Danicka watched as Dean took a huge bite out of his sandwich and then focused on the book. “W..what are they?”

“Legend goes.” Bobby took a bite out of his salad. “Pre date the creation of the human and the angels, as well as the soul itself. They are the first creations of God.”

“So..wouldn't they be good?” She turned her head as Dean let out a sigh, a huge smile on his face. “

“They were intended to be. But before God could create other creatures, the Leviathans threatened to destroy and consume everything. They wanted to be the supreme beings..not humans. So, God created Purgatory and sealed them inside to contain them and their hunger.” Sam watched as Dean contentedly ate his sandwich.

“So what happened? If they were contained, what happened?”

Dean sighed and sat his sandwich down. “Seems...this guy Castiel, opened the door to Purgatory and took the power of the souls stored there to increase his power. But he also took in the Leviathans.” He took another bite of his sandwich and let out a huge sigh. “Ohh...that is a good sandwich.”

Bobby looked at Dean. “What the hell did you get?”

Dean reached to the middle of the table and turned around a card that was placed there, showing a picture of the sandwich. “New Pepper jack Turducken Slammer. Limited time only.”

Bobby grimaced. “Bunch of birds shoved up inside of each other. Shouldn't play God like that.”

Dean shook his head and pointed at Bobby's salad. “Don't look at me sideways with that Chinese Chicken Geezer Salad.” He then turned to Casey and Sam. “Or that rabbit food. This is awesome! Like the perfect storm of your top three edible birds.” He lifted the food to his mouth and took another huge bite.

Sam looked at Danicka and smiled and then looked back down at his salad. She couldn't help but return the smile. The younger Winchester as a lot more friendly than his brother and not to mention, pretty cute with that shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes.“So..I think we need to go investigate where the campers went missing.”

Bobby nodded and sat his fork down, taking out a business card. “Ranger Rick was the one who found the couple.”

  
There was a commotion up at the counter, Brandon yelling at his manager. “You're telling me she's not fat? You know what? Shove it right up yours.” He took off his apron and slammed it down on the counter.

Dean shrugged and focused back on his sandwich. “Oh well..back to bigger and better things.”

Danicka sat her fork on her plate and stood up. “Well..this has been interesting and all..but I really have to go.” She took her purse off the back of the chair. She took out her wallet and threw down a five dollar bill. “But..I don't see what this has to with me.”

Dean shrugged as she threw the money on the table. “See ya.”

Sam watched as she stormed out of the diner and turned back to Dean. “You're just gonna let her walk out of here? We need her Dean. She has the in to what we are dealing with here.”

Dean shrugged. “Not my problem.”

Bobby and Sam both watched as Dean continued eating, amazed at his attitude. Sam then took the time to look around the diner, noticing the diners all had the same look on their faces as Dean did.

  



	6. Perfect Disguise

Meagan Paddington sighed and looked at the watch on her left wrist. Only a couple more hours to go and she could start her long, much deserved weekend. She was looking forward to jetting off to Florida with her girlfriends. Nothing to worry about but what drink to order and how much sun she could soak up in four days. She was writing out a customer's receipt when she heard the bell jingle open and two men strode into the lobby.

She slid the paper to the man and smiled. “Have a wonderful weekend Mr. Johnson.” She watched as the taller of the two men stood near the door. His companion walked over to the kiosk and took out a slip of paper and write something on it.

She put on a smile as he walked up to her counter. He slid her a handsome smile. “Good morning..” His eyes landed on her chest for the briefest second while reading her name tag. “Meagan. I must say, that is a really pretty dress.”

Meagan felt her cheeks grow hot under this gorgeous mans glare. “Oh!” The man slid his hand down the counter and signaled for the taller one. “Thank. It's vintage.”

He slid her a smile. “Well..it looks new on you.”

“Well, aren't you sweet.” She felt her cheeks grow even hotter.

“Call me Dean.” He turned his head to see Sam shut the glass door, locking it.

“Well Dean,” Meagan smiled at him. “Welcome to Jericho Bank. What can I help you with?”

“Um, well...I don't really have an account here at this bank, but I was wondering if there was any way..” He slid a bill across the counter to Meagan. “I could get change for that? Not too many places take hundreds these days.”

She slid him a seductive smile. “I think I can make an exception...for you.”

“Thanks.” Dean turned his gaze to Sam, who gave Dean a short nod.

“So Dean,” Meagan took the hundred and lifted it up. “How would you like it?”

Dean laughed and slid her a smile. “Well..I'm gonna have to take a rain check...and all your money.” He lifted up his hand to show he was holding a semi-automatic rifle. He lifted it up in the air as the same time as Sam and began to fire at the ceiling.

Sam pointed the gun at the customers. “ Hands in the air! Hands in the air! Your money's insured, so no heroes.”

Dean reached over and grabbed Meagan pushing her into the bank box room where a dozen other customers and staff were being pulled inside the room. “Get in there!”

Sam looked at Dean, a smile on his face. “You ready?”

Dean gave Meagan a wink and pointed the gun into the vault. “Yep.”

Dean looked up at the camera and gave another wink. He then pointed the gun back into the room where he and Sam began to fire rounds into the room, the customers screaming.

 

**

Katherine Mitchel was sitting on the recliner, knitting needles in hand and a half finished blanket stretched out at her feet. Since her husband had passed away a few months ago, her daughter had graciously offered her home. She jumped at the chance to spend as much time as she could with her granddaughter, treasuring the time spent. But Katherine was also worried about Danicka. She seemed so stressed since taking the job at Roman Enterprises.

Her knitting needles clicked together as she knitted, the TV on low in front of her. It was on some sitcom right before the news. Katherine always muted the shows right before the news, the only thing she really watched anymore.

  
She looked up when she heard the front door open and then Danicka appeared in the living room, looking so very tired. Katherine smiled. “Hey..sweetie..you hungry? I made Enchiladas..there is a plate in the oven.”

Danicka threw her purse on the table and plopped down on the couch, leaning her head on the cushions on the back of the sofa. She let out a huge sigh. “Not hungry.” She moved her body off the couch and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and reached for the beer. As she popped the top of the beer, she heard the opening music to the nightly news.

She threw the top in the trash and walked into the living room to see the words splashed on the screen. “Breaking News..FUGITIVES STILL AT LARGE.” Then the logo for the locla news splashed on the screen.

The picture faded and a male reporter in a suite and tie, coiffed hair and obvious spray on tan looked into the camera. “Two men stormed into Jericho Bank today, closed the doors and opened fired, leaving no survivors. A anonymous source has told us the names of those two men. Sam and Dean Winchester. They are now subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California.”

Danicka slowly put her beer on the coffee table as the news switched to the news footage of the two men. She watched as Dean looked up into the camera, wink and then spray bullets into the vault. She put a hand to her mouth and then to her stomach as she felt it churn. Before she saw the footage, she was sure it was some mistake. There was no way it was Sam and Dean. They didn't seem the type. But what did she really know about them?

Katherine sat the knitting into the basket next to her feet, when she heard the doorbell ring. “Wonder who that is?”

Danicka grabbed her beer and took two huge swallows as her mother went to answer the door. She looked back at the TV, but the clip was over. Now the reporter was yapping about some dog who could read. She sighed and flipped off the TV. When her mother appeared, standing behind her was a man with dark hair. He had a smile on his face.

“Ms. Mitchell. Mr. Roman would like to have a word with you. He sent his car to come take you to the office.”

“I just got back from there.” Danicka let out an exasperated sigh. “I just got home.”

“Must I remind you, Mr. Roman does not like to be kept waiting.” He made a point of opening his jacket to show Casey the gun he was carrying.

 

* * *

 

In a motel room just across town, Bobby sighed and clicked off the TV. He turned to Sam and Dean who were sitting at the table, doing some research. “Busy morning you two?”

Dean shook his head, unable to put together what he just saw. “Sons of bitches xeroxed us.”

“But,” Sam said looking at the TV. “I don't understand how.”

Bobby walked over to the small fridge and opened it up, taking out a beer. “I don't know.” He unscrewed the cap and leaned against the counter. “Maybe one of them touched you at the morgue.”

Dean got up from the table and grabbed another beer out of the fridge. “You can copy people like that?”

Bobby shrugged and took a sip of his beer. “Maybe.”

“Awesome,” Dean let out a sigh. It had taken Dean a few days to shake off the nasty bite of that sandwich at the diner. His attitude sent alarm bells to Sam and Bobby, so they did some research. All the victims in the morgue all had the same greyish ooze, the one that the sandwich belched out. Whatever it was, made the eaters complacent, almost stoned. “And what is their plan, exactly?”

“Squeeze us,” Sam shut the book he had been looking at, “Turn us into the most wanted men in America.”

“All right then,” Dean slammed his hand on the counter. “WE find these ass holes and we kill them ourselves.”

“Wait a sec Dean,” Bobby held up his hand. “Every form of law enforcement in the country has seen your mugs this morning. You can't go off half cocked here. “

“So, we just hide?”

Bobby nodded. “Better than sticking your fool neck out. These things are smarter than you.”

Sam sighed and rubbed his face. “Geez Bobby....don't sugar coat it.”

“You don't have a plan how to kill 'em or slow 'em down and your plan, is what? Go right at 'em. Genius.”

Dean pointed to the TV, feeling the anger bubble up to the surface. He didn't want to voice his concern, because if he did, than it would be true. “They're wearing our faces, Bobby. This is personal. Aren't we all wondering the same thing here? How did they get our DNA? Huh? Someone had to be awfully close to us to get that.”

Sam nodded. “I'm with Dean here Bobby.”

Bobby sighed. “Well, if you're gonna be stupid about it, you might as well as be smart. You need to see a fella named Frank Deveraux.”

“Who's he?” Sam asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“He's a jackass lunatic, but he owes me big. ” He reached into his back pocket and took out a slip of piece of paper with the address.

Dean took the paper and handed it to Sam. “Give him a call,” He took out his cell phone and began scrolling through the numbers. “I have someone I need to get some answers from.”


	7. Two Men and a Little Girl

Dean shut the engine off the Impala, the summer night air quiet. He sloutched down in the seat, peering over the steering wheel, his hand slowly creeping to where the glove box was located. Inside, a gun.

What had caught his attention, a black Lincoln Town car had pulled up into the driveway, its headlights illuminating the house.Two huge men got out from the back, quickly striding to the door. Several minutes had passed and then the door opened An older woman with dark blonde hair appeared on the doorstep. Dean saw her clutch her chest and then nod, letting the two men inside the house.

The only sound was Dean's heaving breathing as he crouched, his muscles ready to spring into action. Some would say, he was like a tiger , waiting for his prey. But Dean called it years of being a hunter.

Ten minutes later, the darkness of the porch was lit up as the front door opened and Danicka was basically pushed outside towards the waiting Town Car. She looked frightened and Dean wondered who these men were. One was very tall with dark hair and olive skin. His partner was on the shorter side and built like a line backer. These were people Dean could not take down by himself.

Danicka was pushed into the back of the car, with the tall dark haired man staying behind and walking back inside the house. Dean ducked down as the car backed out of the driveway and speed past the Impala.

He lifted his head back up and was about to turn on the car, when a blood curdling scream came from inside the house. Dean threw open the door jumped over the low fence, his feet hitting the pavement. He took the steps two at a time and reached for the door. But it was locked. He braced his hands on the frame of the red door and kicked hard with his foot. He slammed his foot hard into it and on the fourth time, heard the creak of the door as it splintered.

With the gun held out in front of him, Dean swept the foyer and then the living room. He spotted something glinting off the light coming from the end table lamp. Knitting needles and they were covered in blood. Dean was about to pick them up, when another blood curdling scream came from upstairs.

A woman's voice screamed. “Stay away from her!”

Dean slowly took the stairs, careful not to step on any creaks in the wood. When his feet hit the threshold of the stairs, he heard a commotion coming from the last bedroom. A struggle.

He held the gun out in front of him just as the bedroom door flew open and a little girl ran out into the hallway, her eyes large. She stopped as she saw Dean standing there holding the gun out in front of him. She clutched the large duck in her hands.

Dean quickly put the gun down and motioned for the little girl to go behind him and he slowly walked to where the bedroom was located, looking back to make sure the girl was staying where she was. He pushed open the door with his hands and walked inside the small room.

In the middle of the room was a twin sized bed covered in a pink comforter, which was now stained with blood. He put the gun away as he knew there was no helping the poor woman that lay on the floor. Whatever had attacked her was splattered all over the walls in the same black goo that had seen before.

“The man that comes to me at night did that.”

Dean turned around to see the little girl looking into the bedroom. He quickly moved her out into the hallway and shut the door. “Do you know where your mom is?”

She shook her head, her dark curls bouncing. “no.”

Dean bit his lower lip, deciding what to do. But he knew he couldn't leave her all by herself. He walked back into the room, grabbed a small suitcase and began to throw clothes inside and shut the lid.

* * *

  
Sam sighed and rubbed his face in frustration, shutting the lap top closed. There was on information on what they were dealing with and how they could get rid of it. Leviathans were a whole new creature.

He scraped the legs of the chair as he got up, striding over to the fridge and taking out a beer. He was about to pop the top, when the door opened.

He turned to see Dean walking in the door, carrying a girl that was about four. Her head was on his shoulder, her long dark hair framed around her face. "What? They have that on sale at the Buy and Bag?"

"I had no choice. Those goons came to Danicka's house and killed her mom. They were gonna off this little girl, so I took her. Congratulations Sammie..it's a girl."

"What the hell Dean?" Sam watched as his brother took the little girl over to the bed that was against the wall. "We can't keep her here?"

"And what do you suspect we do Sam?" Dean laid the girl under the covers, tucking the duck against her arm. "Just leave her on the street?"

Sam sighed. "No..no..I guess we can't." He walked over to the table and grab the keys. "I'll go get some food. For when she wakes up."

Dean nodded and turned back to the little girl that was asleep on the bed, her thumb stuck in her mouth. Her green eyes were wide, fixed on him. Dean smiled and smoothed back a curl from her face. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find your mom, OK?"

She nodded and sat up, placing her little arms around Dean's neck. He stiffened for just a moment, then slowly placed his arms around her little body, feeling her trembling. He let out a sigh and laid down on the bed, tucking the girl into him, placing the covers over the both of them.

 


	8. Truth is Sometimes hard to Swallow

Dean paced the room of the small motel, his Doc Martins making a heavy sound on the pale yellow linoleum. In his hand, a glass of Scotch, his fourth of the night. But he didn't care. He tipped his head back, emptying the glass in one smooth swallow. He stopped his pacing to see Sam sitting at the table, which was covered in greasy paper wrappers that once held a burger.

“So, you are telling me, that somehow Danicka got a hold of our DNA and gave it to Dick.”

Sam looked up from the laptop to see Dean looking at him. For the past half hour, his brother had begun his pacing and his drinking and Sam let him be. He knew when his brother was in his frame of mind, to just let him be. There was no getting to him when he was like this.

“Makes sense Dean. She's very close to Dick right now.”

Dean sighed and slumped in the chair across from his brother and sighed. “But why?”

“I'm sure he murdered her parents to prove some kind of point.”

At the mention of her parents, Dean's eyes darted to the second bed that was tucked up against the wall. Underneath the covers was the small girl, sound asleep. “She doesn't seem that type.”

“Really Dean? You knew her all but what 48 hours? Most of those you weren't talking . So how do you know she's not?” Sam picked up Dean's phone off the table and handed it to him. “Call her. Get her here. WE need to ask her some questions.”

Dean let out a breath knowing what his brother meant. Their idea of “asking some questions” meant something totally different. He flipped open the phone and found her number and pressed the button.

* * *

  
Dick Roman's office was on the very top floor of the building and had a fantastic view of down town Chicago. He was facing this window, his fingers in a point, resting against his chin. Behind him sat a few of his board members and they were all anxiously waiting for Dick to address them.

After a few minutes, there was a buzz on the phone, the red light flashing. Dick turned in his seat, placing the phone to his ear. “Yes...thank you Trudy, send her in.” He sat the phone in the receiver and rose from the chair as the door clicked open. “Ms. Mitchell. Thank you for joining us at such a short notice.”

Danicka walked into the room to see Dick at his desk, walking around to greet her. Sitting in several chairs, were several other men and woman. “Wh..what is this?”

Dick smiled and steered her to a chair and sat her down. “Just a little small meeting I decided to have at the last minute You don't mind taking notes do you?

Danicka shook her head and took the notebook that he had handed her. "No..not at all..”

He rose up from the chair and turned to a man dressed in a pair of green scrubs. “So...now that Ms. Mitchell is here...Dr. Gaines..can you please explain the failures to me?” He smiled at Danicka as she began to jot down notes.

“Hmm?” Dr. Gaines stiffened. “My...”

“The ones that went off the rails after they ate your little treats.” Dick rolled his eyes, sounding irritated.

“I..Um..” Dr Gaines shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “They're..uh...They've been very instructive.”

“No.” Dick turned to face him, anger in his eyes. “See..I asked for complacency and a 0.03% margin hyperadrenalized cannibalism.”

Dr. Gaines gave a smile to him. “I will have that taken care of.” His eye shifted over to a black woman who had walked into the room, standing next to Dick. “Listen, Dick, let me explain to you what the program has to offer.”

“No. Let me explain why I'm shutting it down.”

“We..we're shutting it down?” Dr. Gaines looked at Danicka who had her head down on the paper, than to the black woman who just stood there, a smile on her face. “No..you just can't..”

Dick slammed his hand on the desk, making everyone in the room jump. “What was the one thing I asked? Hmmm?.” He sighed as Dr. Gaines shook his head. "DON'T..MAKE..THE..PAPERS!" He yelled, making everyone in the room jump. He took a paper from the black woman's hand and shoved it in Dr. Gaine's face. “But there it is..black and white..”

“Listen, sir I will do everything I can to make it right.”

“Oh, I know you will.” He turned to the black woman who held up a brief case. She sat it on the oak cherry desk. With a click, the woman opened the briefcase taking out a folded paper item.

Dr. Gaines looks at the other patrons in the room and they all just shrug. Casey stopped her writing and looked at Dick, her hands trembling. The look in Dick Roman's eyes was of pure evil. A monster straight from hell.

“You're bibbing me?” Gaines looks at Dick who is smiling.

The woman walked up to Gaines, unfolding the paper item to show it was a red and white checkered bib. Not too far off of the ones you would find in a BBQ joint.

Danicka almost let out a scream as Dr. Gaines was no longer a human. A huge gapping mouth appeared where a normal one had once been. She dropped the legal pad onto the floor, her hands covering her mouth trying not to scream. She watched in horror as Dr. Gaines proceeded to devour himself, not a drop of blood was spilt.

The woman walked up to the chair where Dr. Gaines once had been seated and picked up the bib, careful not to spill the black ooze. Dick smiled at Danicka, but his eyes reflected the true monster that was inside.

“And that Ms. Micthell, is what happens when you cross me.” He walked over to her, placing his hands on either side of the arm rest of the chair, blocking any escape she might have had planned. “You will not cross me will you Ms. Mitchell?”

Somehow she found her voice, but it was weak and hoarse. “N..no.”

“You will hand deliver the Winchesters to me or I will go after your daughter. That's all of your family, Ms. Mitchell.”

Danicka shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. “No..I did everything you asked for..you promised me that you would leave my mother out of this.”

“Well..Ms. Mitchell..it looked as if you were getting pretty cozy with the Winchesters, so I had to make sure you knew I was serious. Bring them to me Ms. Mitchell. OR we will be joining them in hell."

* * *

  
Her hands shook violently as she fished her keys out of her purse. She let out a frustrated cry as she dropped them on the concrete floor of the parking garage. The sound was so loud and she quickly turned around, her breaths coming in heaving gasps. It took her on the third try to open the locks on her key fab. The lights on her Range Rover flashed and a beep sounded and she quickly opened the door, sliding into the leather seats.

She put her forehead on the steering wheel, sobbing. A shrill sound made her jump and she noticed it was her phone going off in her purse.

“H..hello?”

“We need to meet. You and I.”

She placed her elbows on the window of the car and nodded. “Yes...we do."

" Meet me at the Blur...on Michigan and Center. I'll be there in twenty minutes.”

There wasn't an answer as the line clicked on the other end and she threw the phone on the seat, starting up the engine.

* * *

  
Dean sat at the bar, the pool table to his back, the small red door to the front of him. He thanked the bartender as she sat a glass of Scotch in front of him, giving her his signature Winchester flirty smile. The one that let the women know he was interested in them.

He fished out some ice from his drink and placed into his mouth, crunching the ice. He moved back the sleeve of his leather jacket and looked at the watch on his left wrist. He had chosen the Blur because it was only five minutes from where Dick Roman's office was located. His watch was know telling him it was time to worry. It had been an hour since he called her.

Dean felt himself responsible for Danicka, for not telling the truth of who he really was. And for her not knowing, it was putting her life at risk. He leaned forward, taking out his wallet and slapped down a $20 bill and walked outside into the warm summer air.

He walked towards the black Impala that was located in the far, darkest corner of the parking lot. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket as he saw the figure of a person leaning up against the car. “Where the hell have you been?” He asked as he noticed it was Danicka.

Her face was streaked with her tears, the mascara leaving black tracks down her face. “Dean...I'm in a lot of trouble.”

“Like hell you are.” His voice was low, husky. He put his hand on her chest and slammed her back into the car. She let out a small cry as he slid the knife out of his jacket and placed it against the creamy whiteness of her throat. He held his eyes on hers. “What? Dick sent you hear to kill us both?” His right hand kept the knife against her throat, while his left slid inside her jacket, feeling for an inside pocket. He held his gaze as he patted her down.

“That..that was before...”

“Before what?” He barked. He gritted his teeth as he pressed the knife harder into her skin. “Before what?”

“Before I knew what a monster Dick is..he...he killed my mother..in cold blood..my baby girl is missing...he promised me..if I did what he said, he would keep them safe..but he lied..”

“How do I know you're not lying to me right now? Huh? Spinning your little web of lies...”

“You have to trust me Dean..please...I...I can't tell you everything. He has spies all over.”

Dean removed the knife from her throat, trying to battle with himself. Should he trust her? Could he trust her?

 

 

 


End file.
